


A Gift For Tim

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Leashes, Pegging, Public Sex, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Timothy asks his mistress for a very special gift, she has some terms and he's more than willing to meet them.





	A Gift For Tim

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr.

Timothy loved his mistresses breasts, they were perfect in every way. When he passed Aurelia during the day, he would kiss down her neck to those soft, delectable breasts. And if she let him, which she often did, he’d pull them out and suck on them, moaning as he became aroused. It was great fun for his mistress to see him so easily moved. She’d coo and rub the tightness of his crotch. Most times they’d stop what they were doing to fuck right there, in the halls of her home, or over a desk. Whatever and wherever his mistress wanted.

It was one night, when his mistress read some paperwork in bed and Timothy played with her gently, flicking her nipples with his tongue or pinching the other. His mistress’ chest rose quickly, aroused. He wandered down her wonderful body, slipping fingers between her legs to lightly massage her clit.

“Well!” she finally said. “You’re quite in the _mood_ tonight, my pet!” She looked at him over her work.

Timothy moaned. “It’s just… Oh mistress I love your breasts so much! They’re so round and perfect and I’ve been thinking of something I’ve wanted to do for such a long time, but I don’t think you’ll like it…”

Her brow quirked. “I will be the judge of that. What is it?” she demanded.

Timothy, with is free hand, trailed down the valley of her breasts. “I would love to fuck them, mistress. The thought of my dick between these perfect breasts…” He kissed them, sucking one each nipple.

Aurelia moaned, her chest heaving. She combed her fingers through Tim’s red hair. “You really want this don’t you?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it, Timothy.”

Timothy kissed her, hard. “I will be the best pet, I’ll do anything you want!”

She quirked a brow. “Eat me out during the dinner party.”

Timothy kissed over her soft skin. “Of course, mistress!”

“And you’ll be naked the whole time, and you _will not_ hide yourself once!” She rubbed his freckled back.

“Yes, mistress! I’ll make you proud!” He kissed down her stomach.

“ _And_ I will fuck you with whatever I want afterwards.”

Timothy moaned. “That sounds wonderful, my love!”

Aurelia smirked. “You really _are_ the most exquisite pet, so willing to please me.” She moaned as his mouth found her pussy. She spread her legs, giving him complete access. “Stay this good and you’ll get exactly what you want.”

* * *

The dinner party was larger than normal, but most of the members on Aurelia’s guest list were familiar to Tim. He still disliked being naked in front of others, but he desperately wanted to make his mistress happy. Before the guests arrived, he was the room that had been for Aurelia’s dogs once upon a time, going through some boxes.

Aurelia came in dressed in an elegant dress with a tantalizing slit high up her thigh. “There you are, my pet! I’ve been searching for you for ages! What the _hell_ could have brought you in this filthy room?”

“I remembered something, my love!” he said, continuing his search. “Here!” He held it out to her. It was a jeweled collar, Aurelia quirked her brow, sitting on an old couch she’d stowed in here. Timothy crawled over to her and handed it over. “I thought if I wore a collar for you tonight, others wouldn’t think they could touch me. I know you hate it when they do.”

“Oooh, you are a thoughtful pet!” She cooed. Timothy straightened so she could easily latch it around him. “You know this was for my last dog? Before I had to shoot the poor, stupid thing. I think it will be of _extremely_ better use on you and oh my! Does it look just marvelous on you! Not too night, is it, my pet?”

Timothy moved around. “It’s perfect, mistress!”

“Almost!” Aurelia went back to the closet and easily found the jewel studded leash that matched. “Oh, my dear! Why haven’t we thought of this before, you look _ravishing_!”

Timothy stayed still as she clipped it to the collar. He looked up at her, eyes sparkling with adoration and love. “How would you like me, my love?”

“Standing will do, my pet, these _are_ your guests as well.”

He stood. He took a moment to look her over. “Oh, _mistress_! Is this new? I don’t remember it and I remember everything you wear, you always look so sexy.” He kissed the deep cut over her cleavage, pulling it away to suck a nipple.

“Oh, Timothy! You are very naughty tonight!”

“You’re just so gorgeous, mistress, and I love wearing this collar, knowing it’s going to tell everyone I’m only yours…” He kissed her all over. “I’m getting so hard, my love! Just for you!”

Aurelia chuckled. “Good! Our guests are going to be so jealous!”

Not only were they jealous, but very impressed. It was hard to find a pet that would collar themselves so willingly. Timothy stayed by his mistress’ side, never testing the length of the collar unless she wanted him to hand her something. He greeted everyone naked and completely aroused. His freckles danced all over his body. It had been a long road to acceptance for Timothy when he’d gotten his body back. Now, he was used to it, but he still only loved it because his mistress did. She was very patient with him and showered him with loving words, fondling him and kissing his body. She was so kind and gentle with him, which only made him want to make her happy even more.

She pet him through the night, as he stood by her and marveled at her. She’d caress his inner thigh from behind, graze his balls and taint, even stroke his cock idly. It made him shiver and moan at the show they put on for the guests. When he wasn’t moaning, he made conversation easily, his answers often ending with praise to his mistress. He could talk about her all day.

When it was time to eat, others noticed they were shy of one chair. Timothy knelt by his mistress, he could feel all curious eyes on him. “I’m starving, mistress,” he said. He normally would never have had to ask, but he knew his mistress wanted to show off, so he asked loudly, his voice pleading, hungry for her. “May I eat? _Please_ , my love?”

“To your heart’s content, my pet,” she answered, scratching under his chin.

Gasps resounded as Timothy crawled under the table and Aurelia relaxed into her chair, letting the leash slip over her wrist. Their food was brought to them in courses. All through it, Aurelia purred and moaned delightfully, sighing happily, petting Timothy’s bright red hair as she ate.

Timothy ran his tongue over her pussy roughly, just as she liked it. He flicked her clit, loving when she moaned over her food and in front of everyone. He’d been shy in the beginning, but his mistress’ love had helped him open up and relax. She was gentle and fair and wanted to always make sure Tim was happy and comfortable. And because of this, he always strove to make her happy, no matter what. His nudity didn’t matter if it made her happy and proud of him. He dipped his tongue into her, fucking her with his tongue.

She gasped loudly. “Oh, that’s _very_ good, pet!” she breathed. “You were saying, Anthony?” Her voice dripped honey, her legs draping over Timothy’s shoulders, squeezing together. He kept her consistently and pleasantly aroused, not wanting to tire himself out. He was going to be there for the whole meal, waiting for when she wanted him to make her orgasm. He happily ate away, lapping loudly and suckling greedily, his actions just audible through their conversation, reminding them what was happening to their host. He took pride in his work, he was the only one that could do this to his mistress and it was nirvana. He could eat her out until he passed out, she was so delicious, her words pooling low in his gut.

It was during desert that she finally pulled his head in close by his hair. He scooted closer, wrapping his arms around her thighs and dug in. He’d waited patiently for this and he wasn’t going to hold back now. “Oh _my_ ! Sorry, but he _is_ an eager pet!” She moaned loudly, her audience quiet and watching. Timothy dug in, his nose pressed hard against her, his chin scraping, his tongue deep and thirsty. She clenched her legs around him as he drank her up, licking and slurping, her legs quivering. She threw her head back, her body arching as Timothy dug his face in, covering it in her juices. He urgently suckled until she orgasmed, hard, drenching his face. He drank and licked her dry, her body twitching while he did.

* * *

Timothy spent that night after the party washing his mistress and slowly teasing her from behind, his hard, aching cock rubbing between her perfect ass cheeks. She sighed, her arms stretched over her to run her fingers through his wet hair.

“You have been such the wondrous pet tonight! You’re always _so_ perfect, but you’ve been doubly so tonight! I’m so proud of you!” She turned around and kissed him. Timothy held her close, loving kisses from his mistress. She sat on the corner seat. “I think you deserve a treat, don’t you, my pet?”

Timothy’s eyes widened. “That would be wonderful mistress!” She took hold of him and brought him into her mouth, her gorgeous lips spreading over him. He moaned loudly. “Oh, _mistress_! I love when you suck my cock! You’re so amazing and you always know what I like!” His eyes stayed on her, loving how she managed to smile as she sucked his dick. Timothy stayed still, letting her do whatever she wanted. She bobbed her head deep and just the pace that drove Timothy wild.

She pulled away and Timothy bit his lip so he didn’t whimper. Aurelia knew though and she stroked his dick slowly. “You’ve been _so_ good, my pet, you may tit fuck me.”

He moaned, twitching in her hand. “Oh, my love! That would make me so happy!”

She lead him by the cock, closer. Timothy bent low, careful to place it only in the valley of her breasts. She pushed them around his dick. He rocked his hips, his head falling back for only a moment, before returning to watch his lover’s expression. She was amused, but quiet.

“You’re so beautiful, mistress. Your body is so soft, I love every inch of it.”

She smiled. “You really do love my body that much?”

“Almost as much as I love you! You’re so kind and loving to me! You always take care of me and I could never express how grateful I am to be yours, your pet. I love you more than a Vault Hunter loves the vault!” He moaned as he ground his cock into her breasts. His hands fisted at his sides, wanting to grab, but knowing better. He took his time, capturing this moment for all eternity in his mind. He wasn’t sure if she’d ever let him do it again, but that was alright. She’d let him do it once and he was the happiest.

He pulled away, kneeling before her and  kissing her thighs, her stomach and finally her breasts. He kissed them all over, spending time to flick his tongue over each nipple. “Thank you, my love, that was a dream come true!”

She chuckled. “As long as you’re happy, pet.”

“I am! I’m over the moon happy to be your pet, mistress! You’re so generous and thoughtful!”

“I am!” she mused, sighing under Timothy's mouth.

They got out of the shower and dried. When Tim’s hair and neck were dry thoroughly, the collar was placed back on him. Both had agreed Timothy needed it on all the time now. It excited Tim, knowing it was his and he belonged to his mistress.

“Crawl onto the bed, my dear, sweet, little pet.”

Timothy complied, spreading his legs like she liked, displaying himself to her completely. She pulled him in for a kiss. “It’s my turn to fuck you now!”

“Mmm, please, mistress?” he begged. “I love it when you do!”

She laughed. “You are too precious, my pet.” She clicked the leash on him. “We will make rules for when the leash is on or off, but right now, I want it on as I fuck you silly, darling!”

Timothy moaned. “Anything for you, mistress!”

She kissed him again and went to the small trunk full of toys. Timothy had an idea of which one she’d pick and he was right, the largest one. It was thick and would stretch him very wide. She strapped it on and lubed it up before kneeling behind him. She was not gentle, shoving into him hard and roughly. Timothy yelped, the pain of his ass being stretched making him whimper. He grabbed a fistful of the blanket, his pants loud and fast. Aurelia fucked him fast and deep. She pulled on the leash, tugging it. Timothy rose to fully stand on his hands and knees, his head tilted back, his shouts loud and unhindered.

“Yes! Mistress! Oh! Fuck! Please! Harder! _Please_!” He tried to beg properly, but he kept huffing, his breath caught in ecstasy now. Aurelia’s thighs slapped against his ass hard, the leash taught, but not strangling. She loved hearing her pet’s moans and pleas. Her other hand hooked at his hips as she thrust and thrust, bringing him over the edge and to orgasm, which he called out to her, his voice gorgeous and raw. She was close too and fucked him more wildly, her own orgasm building and building, rocking her hard as she lunged deep into Tim’s ass.

She knelt over him, still keeping the leash stiff. She kissed his freckled back. “You are magnificent, my pet!”

“Thank you, mistress,” Timothy huffed, catching his breath. She pulled him into a kiss, straining their bodies. Timothy eyes full of admiration only for his mistress. “I really am the luckiest pet!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
